Undisclosed Desires
by Hotchaolic
Summary: Reid and Hotch have sex in the interrogation room while someone is behind the glass, watching them.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: **_public sex, voyeurism, rough sex and other kinky things._

_Written for the Hotch __ Reid Prompt Meme_

**Prompt(s): **_1. __Reid and Hotch have sex in the interrogation room while someone is behind the glass, watching them. __  
__Bonus points for it being Reid's kink and Hotch arranging it.__  
2. __Hotch fucks Reid while the genius is wearing only his mismatched socks and his glasses. For this I'd prefer __shy Reid but anything is welcome__  
3. __Someone accidentally finds their sex tape._

* * *

Hotch was in the interrogation room with a suspect, in full 'bad cop' mode. Reid was behind the glass with Morgan; they watched silently as Hotch stood still in front of the suspect, arms folded across his chest, his expression stern and intimidating. He was waiting for an answer.

When the answer came, Reid could tell that it wasn't the answer that Hotch wanted by the way he slammed his hands on the table making the suspect shudder and Reid's cock twitch in his khakis. Reid turned slightly trying to hide the tent in his pants from Morgan, glad that Rossi was in the interrogation room playing good cop - bad cop with Hotch—if he had been the one in the room with Hotch, he would have jumped him right there, regardless of the presence of witnesses.

Since they got together, Spencer always had similar reactions while watching Hotch intimidate others. The way Hotch behaved with suspects made the genius think about their time in the bedroom, when they role-played—when Hotch pinned his wrists above his head, tied him up, and dominated him. But he thought also about when he was the one on top and in absolute control of their love making, taking delight in the ability to make Hotch beg for more.

Reid watched as the suspect broke in front of Hotch and confessed the four murders. Rossi handcuffed him and shoved him outside; they were soon joined by Morgan. Reid adjusted his khakis before leaving the observation room; bumping into Hotch in the adjoining hallway just outside the interrogation room. Hotch immediately caught Reid before he could fall. "Oh! Sorry... I" he began but Hotch stopped him.ù

"You okay? You were practically running." Hotch asked concerned, still grasping Reid's arms.

Reid adjusted his glasses and blushed slightly. "Yeah I just... really needed to, uhm, go, you know," he blushed heavily as Hotch's eyes roamed over his body and took in the sight of the bulge in his trousers.

"Oh I see... I think you may need a hand with that." He grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him unceremoniously into the interrogation room.

"Hotch! Wait... they might see us! Aaron!" The genius protested as Hotch shoved him inside the room and locked the door behind his back.

"No one can see us here, Spencer. It's night, no one is in the BAU and the rest of the team have already left." He pressed Spencer against the wall with his body and assaulted his mouth, claiming his lips in a passionate and intoxicating kiss.

CMCMCMCMCM

But Hotch was wrong. In fact, JJ was still in the bullpen gathering the files of their last case. After she collected the files on Morgan's desk and added them to the stack she was carrying, she realized one important file with a report made by Garcia was missing. She sighed as she laid the stack on the nearest desk and then pulled out her cell phone and dialed Garcia's office. There was no answer, so JJ assumed that she had already left. She climbed the stairs up to Hotch's office to look in there for it, but the missing file wasn't there either.

JJ realized that probably one of them had used the file during the interrogation session and decided to go and check in the observation room. She opened the door, walked in and immediately spotted the folder on the table across the room. She crossed the small space and grabbed it, grateful that now she could go home. She retraced her steps to leave, but stopped abruptly. JJ frowned, something seemed out of place.

Turning slightly to her left, she gasped, dropping the folder out of surprise and shock. Through the two-way mirror, she could see Hotch and Reid making out.

Reid had his back pressed to the wall with his arms wrapped around Hotch's neck as he took the onslaught. Hotch shifted to deepen the kiss but in doing so, he accidentally rubbed their clothed erections together and Spencer moaned into the kiss.

Hotch pulled back needing air, his eyes never leaving Spencer's, but before he could take a full breath, Spencer grabbed his tie and pulled him close for another kiss. Hotch's hands flew to the sides of Spencer's face as the genius forced his tongue between his lover's lips while rubbing his erection through the fabric of his slacks. Hotch moaned loudly and Spencer quickly undid the belt and zipper, eased his slacks open and slipped his right hand into Hotch's boxers. A playful smile crossed Hotch's lips as he slowly withdrew Spencer's hand from his cock and seized Spencer's wrists in his hands and pinned them above the genius' head.

"Aaron," Spencer breathed hotly, breaking the kiss and looking up at his wrists.

"Shhh," Hotch shushed kissing behind Spencer's ear, "let me take care of you." He dotted wet kisses along Spencer's jaw line, until he reached the sensitive spot on Spencer's neck.

Spencer tilted his head exposing more of his neck for his lover to kiss, tease, suck, and nibble on.

Hotch rubbed his hips against Spencer's, grinding their clothed erections together.

Spencer moaned loudly and instinctively bucked his hips forward; pressing his throbbing erection against Hotch's.

Hotch pulled back needing air, and Spencer groaned in disappointment. Aaron grinned, released the iron grip he had on Spencer's wrist, quickly undid Spencer's trousers and tugged them along with Spencer's boxers out of the way as he kneeled in front of his lover.

As he felt the cool air against his hard member, Spencer gasped in anticipation, "Aaron... really?"

"Mh-hm, really," Hotch hummed as he grabbed Spencer's cock and pressed an open mouthed kiss on the head.

Spencer moaned loudly and curled his fingers into Hotch's short hair as the man licked up and down his shaft several times.

Hotch lapped the pre-come gathered on the head before closing his soft lips around it and taking the velvety hardness with his mouth.

"Oh, Aaron," Spencer breathed as he threw his head back in ecstasy; his lover's mouth felt so good, so perfect.

Aaron changed his angle, and with one swift move he swallowed Spencer's cock completely.

As the throbbing cock disappeared down her superior's mouth, JJ felt her panties getting wet. She knew she ought to walk away and pretend this never happened, but she couldn't. The two profilers were hot together and she was eager to watch them. They're having public sex and it's not public sex if it doesn't have an audience, right? JJ wondered how long her two colleagues have been together, because it was apparent that they were seriously involved and had been for a while. She also wondered how they had managed to work with three profilers and keep their relationship quiet. Did the others know? Something clicked in her brain and suddenly everything made sense. Why Spencer smiled more and seemed more relaxed, why Hotch didn't stay at work late, why sometimes he asked Spencer if he wanted a ride home.  
JJ was distracted from her thoughts by Spencer's guttural yell as he emptied his load down his lover's throat. He pulled back, and one last spurt of seed landed on Aaron's lips marking him. JJ watched, expecting them to get dressed again and leave the room, but they didn't.

Aaron rested his head on his lover's belly as he waited for Spencer's breath to even out again, enjoying the feel of his lover stroking his hair, before the tug at his arm, inviting him to stand up. Aaron stood and Spencer bent his head forward and lapped up his own semen from his lover's lips. Aaron groaned lustfully, causing the genius to blush hard.

Hotch kissed Spencer's hair and guided him gently to the table in the middle of the small room. Then he lifted Spencer in his arms and sat him on it, kissing him again.

Spencer swung his legs back and forth, projecting an innocent air, as Hotch undressed quickly. Spencer tilted his head and smiled, pleased as his lover stood stark naked in front of him, with his hands on his hips.

"Are you going to take your clothes off or not?"

In response, Spencer blinked in the most innocent way Hotch had ever seen before lifting both his legs and waggled his feet; a clear message for Hotch to undress him.

Hotch took off his shoes and freed Spencer from his trousers and boxers that were around his ankles. Aaron unbuttoned his sweater vest and unknotted his tie, throwing the two garments on the floor. The shirt was discarded in short order, leaving Spencer with just his mismatched socks—one orange, the other striped black and green—and his glasses.

JJ blinked. Why is Reid still wearing his socks? Is that one of Hotch's turn-ons? She couldn't tell, but she had to admit that they were incredibly good looking together. She knew Hotch was fit but she'd never imagined he'd be such toned and perfect. He was beyond gorgeous. And Spencer was beautiful in his own way; JJ found him unexpectedly attractive.

"Aaron...?" Spencer asked as Hotch attacked his neck again.

"Mmh?" he muttered against Spencer's throat as he licked and nibbled it teasingly.

Spencer threw his head back slightly and he cupped Hotch's head with his hand, keeping him in place. "I wondered... ah!" he gasped as the dark haired man bit harder than before on his sensitive spot. "Why did you bring me here? I mean..." he trailed off, moaning louder as Hotch bit and sucked hard enough to leave a mark.

"I knew you got hard watching me," he whispered, kissing from Spencer's neck down to his chest, pressing him down to lie upon the wooden table. "It happened before," he said, pausing to lick his clavicle, "so I figured that we could do something about that." He licked and sucked Spencer's nipple, lightly twisting the other between his fingers.

"Oh God," Spencer breathed hotly, "how... how did you know that?" Spencer felt Aaron smile against his chest.

"I'm a profiler, remember?"

Spencer chuckled. "Yeah, profiler." He moaned again as Hotch moved to lavish attention on his other nipple with his tongue. "If you're so good at reading people, why aren't you fucking me already?"

Aaron raised his head and gave Spencer a mischievous grin. "Because I want you to beg," Aaron said with a dark, lustful voice, and JJ was sure that if she'd been the one positioned under Hotch, she would have begged—begged him to fuck her, to touch her, to make her scream.

But surprisingly enough Spencer didn't beg; he smirked instead, "I already came once today, Aaron. I won't beg you."

Aaron grinned wolfishly, "Oh yes you will." He bowed his head between Spencer's legs and licked his inner thighs, running his tongue up and down slowly. He bit lightly the sensitive flesh of his thighs, causing Spencer to groan and buck his hips forward.

Hotch bent Spencer's legs against his chest exposing his entrance, and blowing cool air on the sensitive pucker, which sent a shiver of pure ecstasy down Spencer's spine. He dipped his tongue into the pucker and fucked his hole with it. Usually Spencer was tight but thanks to a lunch break quickie in a restroom of a diner that Spencer had decided they'd never go again, his pucker was already ready for penetration.

"Aaron... Please, Aaron—take me..." Spencer whimpered.

Aaron withdrew and grinned proudly. "I thought you weren't going to beg."

"Yes. Yes, I'm begging, please," Spencer pleaded.

Aaron rubbed his forefinger against Spencer's pucker but stopped before going any further, "Lube. I need lube," he remind to himself.

Spencer wailed desperately, "I don't need it. Please, Aaron—take me already."

"Hush, I don't want to hurt you," Aaron mumbled as he picked through the pile of clothes on the floor for Spencer's khakis and pulled out a pocket-sized bottle of lube Spencer always carried, just in case.

He discarded the trousers and went back to his lover, then coated his hard member and two fingers. Aaron slipped two slicked-up fingers inside him, crooking them and intuitively finding Spencer's sweet spot, which was easy, given his previous experience with his lover's body.

Spencer bucked and bellowed as a pure wave of pleasure emanated from his prostate and radiated throughout his body. "Aaron, please... Please fuck me already!" Spencer whined.

Aaron finally had taken pity on him and buried himself into his lover's passage with one firm thrust and stilled, giving time to Spencer to adjust.

Spencer moaned loudly and pushed back slightly. "Aaron," he whispered; a clear sign for Aaron to move.

Aaron pushed deep into his lover until his member was fully engulfed by the tight, warm channel, clenching his hips in a burning grip, and brushing against the prostate with every thrust; each time, he almost fully withdrew before pushing all the way in again, his hips slapping against Spencer's ass.

Hotch, and JJ on the other side of the glass, watched as Spencer's chest rose and fell with deep breaths; under his eyeglasses, his eyes were heavy-lidded and glazed with pleasure. They took in the sight of his mouth as moans and screams flew from his parted lips, while his hands tightly gripped the edges of the hardwood table, his cock bouncing up and down from the rough fucking.

Spencer moved a hand from the side of the table to his own cock, giving it quick strokes, making a sound of surprise every time Aaron brushed his sweet spot. It was too much to take and he arched his back as his orgasm hit. He clenched around his lover, sending him over the edge too.

"Beautiful," Hotch and JJ whispered in unison as Spencer shook and came hard, spilling his seed on his lover's hand and on his chest. JJ was mesmerized by Spencer's beauty and the fantasy of being fucked like that by her superior. Hotch was captivated by the way his lover wriggled under him and felt proud for being the cause of such pleasure.

Spencer unexpectedly snorted back a chuckle, which caused Aaron to tilt his head questioningly. "You're gorgeous, Aaron; I'm not," the genius whispered, grinning ruefully. Aaron sighed; Spencer never realized how gorgeous he was.

Aaron shifted slightly and had an idea. He pulled Spencer off from the table and moved them so they were in front of the mirror. "Look, Spencer," he whispered.

Spencer shivered when he felt Hotch's warm breath on his neck, "See how beautiful you are. See how well fucked you look." Spencer looked at his reflection and blushed. He felt Aaron's already hard cock nestle between his ass cheeks.

"Let me have you this way Spencer; let me fuck you in front of the mirror, show you how gorgeous you are," Aaron said softly, kissing his neck and wrapping his arms around Spencer from behind holding him close.

Spencer moaned and threw his head back. "Take me," he murmured, as his cock became hard again.

Aaron tilted his head and kissed his beautiful lover on his swollen lips. He bent Spencer slightly forward, held his hip with one hand while with the other he guided his rock hard member between Spencer's legs. Aaron pushed as far as he can go and pulled Spencer up against his chest. Spencer is breathing heavily, his lips are parted and his eyes are closed. Aaron licked behind his ear and whispered, "Look, Spencer. Look how gorgeous you are."

Spencer opened his eyes and locked eyes with his lover's in the mirror.

Aaron thrust slowly; with one of his hands on Spencer's hip to keep him from slipping, as the other travelled from nipple to nipple, stroking, massaging, caressing, even pinching.

Spencer reached for his lover's head, rubbing random patterns through Aaron's hair as his neck was sucked and bitten on.

Out of the corner of his eye, Aaron saw a red light on the camera. But he couldn't care any less. Besides, there was no one in Garcia's office right now watching and recording it.

Within moments, Spencer was reduced to incoherent babbling and Hotch curled his calloused fingers around Spencer's cock and the genius bucked his hips instinctively. "Yeah, fuck my hand, babe."

Spencer groaned and placed his own hand above Hotch's and began thrusting into the fist.

"So good, Spencer," Hotch moaned, panting heavily.

Spencer could tell that he was close.

"You're so tight, so perfect... ah—Spencer! You're... you're mine."

"Yours," Spencer breathed, his eyes never leaving the mirror. "More, Aaron," he pleaded, "faster... more... so good Aaron," Spencer closed his eyes as Aaron once again brushed against his prostate.

"Look at you," Aaron stopped mid-thrust as Spencer closed his eyes slightly. "Look how hot you are, how eager you are to have me inside of you." Aaron loved to tease Spencer when he's reduced to a pleading mess. He pulled his cock out, leaving only the glistering tip inside. "How do you feel now?"

Spencer thrust his hips forward, trying to gain some friction, but Hotch tightened his grip, preventing him to come. "Empty," Spencer complained, wriggling his behind desperate to satisfy his need. "Aaron, please... I want to feel you."

"You're so eager, you had already come twice and still you want more. We fucked not long ago—during lunchtime, but you couldn't wait to get home before begging me again, could you?"

"No..."

"You're a little slut, just for me," he whispered fiercely; he knew what effect having some dirty talk during sex did to Spencer. "Say it," he ordered.

"I'm your whore," Spencer breathed. "I'm yours..."

Aaron filled Spencer's hot passage with his hard flesh as he eased his grip on Spencer's cock.

Spencer began rocking back and forth, fucking Aaron's hand and impaling himself on Aaron's cock.

Aaron soon came, filling Spencer's ass with his warm fluid; Spencer clenched around his cock, milking every drop of come.

Spencer also came when he felt the warm liquid fill his passage and run down the backs of his thighs. His semen splashed onto the mirror in front of them, and when his orgasm ended, he turned and cuddled against Hotch's chest.

JJ gasped as the come struck the two-way mirror, directly in front of her. She watched as Hotch hugged Spencer close, stroked his hair and kissed him tenderly as he recovered from his orgasm.

"You okay sweetheart?" Aaron asked stroking Spencer's cheek. "That was pretty intense, huh?"

Spencer snuggled closer, "Mmmh, I'm fine, don't worry," he sighed contentedly. "It was amazing. I love you."

"I love you too," Aaron said and kissed him once more before pulling back. "Come on; let's get dressed so we can get out of here, I'm starving." He handed Spencer his clothes and got redressed quickly.

Spencer stirred sleepily and began donning his clothing also. When they were both finished, Spencer yawned. "Why don't we go lie down in your office and sleep there tonight?"

Aaron turned and walked closer to Spencer and hugged him. "Oh, poor guy. You're tired, aren't you?"

Spencer nodded sleepily.

Aaron began tickling him, causing Spencer to laugh as he tried to pull back.

"I'll come home! I will! Stop it! Stop it!" he laughed breathlessly.

JJ smiled at the sweet scene in front of her, it made her feel better knowing that her friends were happy together. They both deserve some happiness.

She sneaked silently from the observation room and hurried down the hallway into the bullpen as Spencer's laughs resounded in the hallway.

CMCMCMCMCM

"I have to get my bag," Spencer said as they passed by the bullpen.

Hotch nodded and stopped in front of the elevator watching his lover duck through the glass doors. He then spotted JJ walking towards him carrying a huge stack of folders. He took the folders from her hands and helped her carry them into her office.

"Thanks," JJ said, smiling brightly as usual.

Hotch smiled back and looked down at the folder on top of the others. "JJ, where did you find this? I was looking for it just after the interview."

JJ froze but managed to keep a poker face, "Oh, I know—I've been looking for it for hours. It was in the observation room; I think Morgan left it in there."

Hotch frowned. "Oh. So, you went there after the interview." When JJ blushed slightly and nodded, Hotch checked if there was someone outside the office and spoke in hushed tones. "So you saw..."

Again, JJ nodded.

"And exactly how much did you see?"

JJ looked away and sighed; there was no way she could lie to Hotch. "A lot," she confessed. "You two were so hot together, and I couldn't... I'm sorry."

Hotch shushed her, "Shh—don't worry, JJ. I'm not mad. You said we were hot?" he asked incredulously.

JJ nodded, the red blush disappearing from her cheeks. "Yeah. It was exciting."

Hotch smiled and opened the door of her office. "I'll talk to Spencer; we could arrange a threesome. Good night, JJ," Hotch said and closed the door behind him, leaving behind a shocked JJ.

* * *

Later that night, after JJ, Reid and Hotch had left the building, Morgan entered into Garcia's office looking for a pen drive to borrow. He heard a beeping sound coming from the computer screen but ignored it. He sat at Garcia's desk and looked into the drawers, but found nothing. When the computer beeped for the tenth time, Morgan clicked on the pop-up. A video had been recordered by the camera in the interview room. Morgan frowned, as no one was supposed to be there, and then he pressed 'play' before fast-forwarding through the images of the empty room. Suddenly the images changed and two half-naked people appeared on the screen. His jaw fell as he saw Hotch and Reid having hot sex in the interrogation room. He felt his cock twitch in his trousers as he watched Hotch thrust mercilessly into a hot and aroused Spencer Reid. He rewound the recording until he saw Hotch dragging Reid into the room, and eagerly watched his two friends, ignoring the guilty feeling of invading their private, intimate moment.

Morgan felt confused about what was happening in the other room, as well as in his trousers. He had never felt attraction for Spencer before, but right now he was confused as hell. He wanted to be the one fucking Reid; he could only imagine how tight and hot Reid's channel was. He wanted to feel those sinful lips around his cock, thrust deep into his mouth, down his troath. He wanted to see his come marking him—on his chest, his ass, his face.

But at the same time Morgan wanted to be fucked by Hotch; he wanted to feel Hotch's thick and big cock inside him, stroking his inner muscles. He wanted to feel Hotch's weight on him, his hands gripping his hips tight as Hotch slammed into him from behind. He wanted to feel Hotch's come filling him, running hot and slick down his thighs.

He slid a hand inside his trousers and boxers and fisted his cock furiously while watching Reid thrust into Hotch's fist and moaned lustfully. He pretended to be the one rocking into Spencer, pretended to be the cause of those heated moans. Ten strokes later, Morgan was coming hard into his boxers.

* * *

Garcia rushed into her office. She was sleeping in her own bed when she realized that she had left her own laptop in her office, so she drove back to the BAU to retrieve it. She opened the door and stilled, a man was sitting in her chair watching a video on her computer.

"Why are you here and what are you watching, Morgan?"

* * *

_More to come!_


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:** _Threesome_

_(I forgot to add this in the first chapter so I'm doing it now) Beta'ed by the awesome ChocolateDivineDiva_

* * *

"Stop thinking," Spencer muttered burying his face into the crook of Aaron's neck.

"What?" Aaron asked confused as he looked down at the man in his arms.

"You're thinking too much, I can't sleep." Spencer pouted.

"I'm not thinking out loud!" Aaron protested

Spencer sighed and rolled over, "Yeah, whatever. I'm going to sleep on the couch."

He tried to stand from the bed but Aaron stopped him, grabbing his wrists, "You're not going anywhere," he mumbled as he pulled Spencer back and rolled so that Spencer was lying on top of him, "Stay," he whispered as he pressed his lips on the top of his head.

"Only if you tell me what's bothering you."

Aaron sighed and moved into a sitting position, Spencer cuddled against his chest and looked up at him waiting. "Do you remember when earlier in the office I told you that our team had already left?"

Spencer nodded frowning lightly, had somebody overheard them?

"Well I was wrong, JJ was still there and uhm..." he closed his eyes before going on, mentally preparing himself for Spencer's reaction. "JJ saw us- she watched us having sex." He heard Spencer gasp loudly then unexpectedly, a soft laugh. Aaron opened his eyes and stared at his lover; Spencer was smiling proudly at him.

"Did JJ enjoy our performance?" he asked calmly, his voice was full of pride and satisfaction. Aaron was used to see his lover so self-confident but still he wasn't expecting this kind of reaction.

"Yeah, she did. I think she came in her panties." Aaron chuckled.

"Great," Spencer lifted his head, his lips almost touching Aaron's, "you can tell her that next time she can come on your face as I ride you. Good night Aaron." He kissed his lover softly and slid under the covers again.

CMCMCMCMCM

Arranging the threesome with JJ was exactly as awkward as Hotch had imagined but now they and JJ were upstairs in the master bedroom, naked.

JJ was sprawled on the king sized bed, with Aaron kneeling on the floor between her legs stimulating her clit with his experienced tongue and tasting her pussy as Spencer fondled her breasts and sucked her nipples.

Aaron lifted his head, entangled his hand in Spencer's hair and pulled him forward crushing their lips together in a fierce and passionate kiss. JJ moaned as she watched as Hotch slid his tongue into Spencer's mouth and when Spencer tilted his head, trying to dominate the kiss. Spencer grabbed Hotch's hand and guided it towards JJ's pussy, sliding two of Hotch's fingers inside her before adding two of his own. The two men stimulated her clit and fingered her pussy, never breaking the kiss until she arched her back and came on their joined fingers.

Spencer withdrew his fingers and brought them to Hotch's mouth who reciprocated the action, JJ watched as the two lovers sucked their fingers with such care like they were sucking each other's cock.

"What do you want to do now?" Spencer whispered facing her. She sucked a breath but didn't answer.

"Come on, don't be shy," Aaron added caressing her abdomen.

"I want you to fuck me," she breathed hotly, "together."

Aaron nodded and reached in the drawer for condoms and lube and tossed them on the bed. Spencer rolled a condom on his shaft before he repositioned JJ onto her hands and knees. He buried himself deep into her with one swift stroke and stilled. Aaron knelt in front of her and guided her head down on his cock.

JJ licked and sucked her boss' hard cock as Spencer rubbed her clit with his fingers. Spencer met Aaron's eyes and the man gave him a short nod, letting him know that it was okay to start thrusting.

Spencer gripped her hips tightly and pushed her roughly in sync with Aaron's thrust. Soon JJ was on the edge again- but before she could come another time, Spencer withdrew. He coated his fingers with lube and rubbed one slick finger against her pucker, pushing inside her slowly. JJ whined and shifted, but Spencer steadied her holding her hips, "Shhh, relax... It's easier if you do..." Spencer soothed as Aaron caressed her head and ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair, still thrusting down her throat. When Spencer considered JJ stretched enough he took out his fingers and spread a generous amount of lube on his cock.

In the meanwhile, Aaron slid his cock from JJ mouth, sat with his back against the headboard and moved her on top of him. He rolled a condom on his member before easing into her, making her moan. Spencer positioned himself behind JJ and pressed her against Aaron, slowly entering her from behind. It took a couple of minutes to adjust to the arrangement, but finally Spencer managed to have JJ between them.

They moved in sync inside her, with JJ leaning against Spencer's chest. He held her by her hips as Aaron bent his head forward and sucked and teased her nipples. Soon both men were on the edge and Spencer curled his hands into his lover's short hair, pulling him up for a kiss above JJ shoulder. She murmured something about how hot they looked together and she came again. Aaron and Spencer simultaneously climaxed as well, kissing through the waves of their orgasms.

When their breaths settled they detangled from their uncomfortable position and lay, exhausted and spent, on the bed.

JJ turned to face the couple and asked, "What's next?"

* * *

_More? I don't know, I accept suggestions._


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: **Threesome sex

_I'm sorry it took me a while but I had other WIPs._

_Beta'ed by the awesome ChocolateDivine_

* * *

"Morgan! In my office! Now!" Hotch shouted from the doorway of his office, leaving the door open for Morgan. After the other man had entered, he slammed the door closed behind him and flicked the blinds closed. But not before he saw his lover at his desk flinch and turn quickly to his reports.

Hotch directed Morgan sit and he sat too on the other side of the desk. Morgan was uncomfortable and Hotch liked that so he just sat there saying nothing, until Morgan spoke first, "If this is about the prank wars, man-"

"It's not about that," Hotch interrupted. He wasn't angry, he just wanted to mess with Morgan a little bit. "This is about what happened here three nights ago," Hotch started slowly, seeing a glimmer of understanding dawn in the other man's eyes. "Let's get this straight: I shouldn't have fucked Spencer in there, but you shouldn't have watched us. So tell me, why did you decide to watch me screw my boyfriend? Did seeing us go at it get you off? Were you imagining being the one pumping your cock hard into him? I bet you jerked off in Garcia's office that night. Come on, Morgan- tell me."

Morgan was caught off-guard, and came up with some excuses that he knew wouldn't pass muster.

Hotch sent a pre-arranged text message to Reid, and within moments, the slender man had let himself into the office and locked the door behind him before wordlessly taking the seat next to Morgan. Hotch continued, "JJ watched us too; she asked us and we arranged a... Let's just say a meeting. Spencer's okay with the idea; just tell us what you want. What did you imagine back there?"

Morgan remained silent.

"Come on, Morgan," Spencer gently coaxed. "There's no need to be shy."

Morgan swallowed hard before he spoke. "I imagined I was fucking Reid, driving him crazy with my thrusts. I also imagined that you, Hotch, were fucking me so hard I couldn't sit properly for a week. I wanted to be fucked by you as I pound into him hard. I would even be okay just to watch you two go at it," he admitted, glancing briefly at Spencer then settling his gaze back on Hotch.

The two men's eyes were filled with lust, "What do you say, Aaron?" Spencer asked, his eyes remained on the bulge in Morgan's pants.

"I think we could arrange something for tonight," Hotch proposed.

Spencer laughed and rose to his feet. "You're so generous," he murmured seductively, as he went around the desk and straddled Aaron's lap.

Aaron claimed his lover's lips with his own while the genius writhed and moaned in pleasure. Spencer eventually pulled away, only to nuzzle and nip Aaron's neck.

"Love you," he whispered between kisses, the warmth from his breath sent tingles down Aaron's spine and prickled the skin on his forearms.

"Mhh... Love you too, babe," Aaron responded, thrusting his hips upward.

Spencer let out another moan, then spared a glance over his shoulder at Morgan. "Get out," Spencer ordered, before returning his attention to his lover's neck.

"Yeah, sure, thanks. See you tonight then," Morgan said hurriedly, leaving the office and made a beeline for the bathroom.

"You're pure evil," Aaron said teasingly as Spencer climbed off his lap.

"I just wanted to give him a little teaser of what's to come," Spencer said nonchalantly. "Do you have something special planned for tonight?" he asked.

Hotch merely smirked. Spencer gave him a grin of his own before exiting the office.

* * *

That night, Morgan had just enough time to enter their home before Spencer tackled and quickly undressed him. And in short order, the three men were soon naked in the master bedroom upstairs.

Spencer studied the two men's dicks with a keen eye; while Aaron's was longer, Derek's was thicker. There wasn't a lot of difference between the two cocks- they both were huge. Spencer knelt in front of Aaron, bowed his head and took hold of the big erection with his hand.

Aaron stopped him before he began, and turned Spencer's face towards Derek's erection. He ordered, "Please Derek first."

Spencer complied, giving Derek's cock a few strokes before slowly and teasingly caressing his length with his tongue. He took the engorged head slowly, sliding his lips down the silken shaft inch by inch. Derek soon felt the tight muscles of Spencer's throat against his hardness, driving him crazy. He entangled his hands in Spencer's curls and once Spencer had swallowed him completely, he thrust deep and slow, almost completely withdrawing with every thrust.

Aaron stood to one side during this, slowly stroking his own cock while waiting for his turn with his lover.

When Spencer sensed that Derek was close, he pulled back and climbed on the bed. He then sprawled on it, with Derek joining him, positioning him to one side and turning his head so he could continue to pleasure him. Derek watched his cock disappear down that tight and wet channel again, he felt Spencer swallow and choke a little but couldn't stop, he stroked Spencer's throat feeling it full with his own cock; his balls were slapping against Spencer's jaw with each thrust, making the whole sight even more erotic to Aaron who in the meanwhile had knelt between Spencer's legs and started sucking the head of his hardness, swirling the tongue all around.

Spencer moans were muffled by the big cock filling his mouth and throat; he planted his feet on the bed and raised his rear a little to signal that he wanted more.

Aaron released the velvet erection long enough to tell Derek to reach ito the first drawer for the bottle of lube.

Derek stopped and, with his cock still buried in Spencer, stretched one arm and rummaged in the drawer until he found the tube. He tossed it to Hotch and then began thrusting again.

Hotch covered his fingers with lube and rubbed his forefinger around the pucker and then pushed in slowly, crooking it immediately to find his favorite spot.

Spencer moaned loudly, sending vibrations down Derek's cock who came hard with a guttural moan. Spencer greedily swallowed the come as quickly as he could, but some had escaped and dribbled down his jaw.

When he was empty, Derek withdrew and sat cross legged behind Spencer, and guided his head to rest on his lap as he gently stroked his swollen throat and his full lips.

Aaron added another finger and scissored them, making the doctor moan and writhe under his ministrations. He added a third and final finger, moving them knowingly inside Spencer.

Spencer pushed back on the fingers inside him and arched his back, making clear to Aaron that he was more than ready to be penetrated.

Aaron covered his cock with a generous amount of lube and eased in with one slow thrust, enjoying the tight muscles of Spencer around him. He thrust deeply and forcefully, slamming hard against the slender and firm ass; both men were groaning and panting.

Spencer soon came, spilling his seed on both their chests.

What aroused Derek like a teen was the realization that Spencer had come without anyone actually touching his cock.

However, Hotch didn't stop and had turned the genius over, moving him onto his hands and knees, pushing his head again in Derek's lap.

Derek felt uneasy, the doctor's throat had already been abused, but his chief assured him, "It's what he wants, sucking one cock while I fuck him from behind."

Spencer groaned, "Yeah, Derek- please," between harsh pants and Derek couldn't say no to him.

He rubbed his cock against Spencer's cheek, brushing it against the swollen lips before he pushed in again. Derek didn't press to be deep-throated this time around.

Spencer sucked greedily, his head bobbing in time with his lover's hard thrusts.

When Aaron's hot come filled Spencer, the lithe younger agent gasped, and Derek, who had understood what Spencer wanted, took advantage of the situation and pushed his cock deep down Spencer's throat. The added stimulation caused Spencer to come immediately after his lover, choking on the big cock in his mouth as Aaron supported him when his legs began to tremble.

Derek eased out of his mouth with a pop when Spencer's orgasm ended, and Aaron held him in his arms and laid him on his back on the bed. Aaron laid next to his young lover and kissed him for what could have been hours or just minutes, Spencer kissed back lazily, worn out by his two orgasms. Then Aaron moved his lips to his neck and behind his left ear, kissing, sucking, biting stroking Spencer's head with one hand.

"Come on, Derek, let's return the favor."

Derek nodded and joined Hotch, sucking and teasing one of Spencer's nipples, causing Spencer to moan and arch his back. Then Derek moved down, shifting his ministrations to Spencer's belly and thighs, dipped his tongue in Spencer's belly button and nibbled at the soft and sensitive skin.

Aaron kept kissing his lover, teasing his nipples with his calloused fingers, sending ripples of pleasure down Spencer's spine.

"Take me, don't make me wait," Spencer breathed hotly when Derek fondled his balls.

"How do you want it, pretty boy?" Derek asked; Hotch's mouth was still busy with one pink nub.

"You... Fucking me... As Aaron... Does you..." he gasped out, panting heavily.

Derek raised a eyebrow, confusion marring the features on his face, "You sure?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah... It's ok... For now."

"You heard him," Aaron teased, passing the bottle of lube to him.

Derek got on his hands and knees as Aaron eased one slicked finger inside his opening. Spencer sat against the headboard stroking lazily his own cock, watching his lover prepare his friend.

Aaron pushed a second finger in, "Ah! Hotch," Derek shouted, Aaron crooked them and soon found Derek's sweet spot, Derek fisted the sheets and threw his head back, moaning loudly.

"I'm ready," he panted.

Spencer, still lying on his back, spread his legs wide to give Derek better access.

Derek slicked himself and pushed in with one thrust before he stilled, waiting for Aaron.

The senior profiler bent Derek forward slightly, then penetrated him, sandwiching Derek between his lover and himself. Aaron moved first, withdrawing almost completely before slamming back in.

Derek hissed and bucked his hips forward, pushing more into Spencer.

With the next thrust, a rhythm began to settle; when Aaron withdrew, Derek did as well. And when he pushed in, Derek pushed into Spencer also. Aaron was basically screwing Spencer by proxy.

The three men panted heavily; Spencer had his head thrown back on the pillows, his eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure while loud moans flew from his parted lips, Morgan was overwhelmed by multiple stimulations, and Aaron was enjoying this far too much.

Suddenly, to the others' surprise, Spencer fisted his cock to the base and shifted, trying to move away. Derek stopped and eased out from his friend, and Aaron did the same.

"Are you okay, love?" Aaron asked, feeling concerned. He stroked his lover's cheek and thought, Was Spencer regretting all of this?

Spencer nodded, still panting. "Yes I want… I want to feel both of you in me…"

"I'm not sure about this," Derek confessed, looking first at Spencer then at Aaron.

Aaron considered the proposal; the idea was arousing, but he didn't want to hurt his lover. He had to be absolutely certain before proceeding. "Spence, are you sure?"

Spencer nodded, and spread his legs further. "Please," he whined, drawing out the final vowel as he implored them to grant his wish.

The older man sighed, then relented. "If we're hurting you, say stop. Don't push yourself Spencer; you don't have to prove anything. Understood?"

Spencer gave a quick nod and wriggled on the bed enticingly. "Please…?"

"Derek…?" Aaron asked, the question weighing heavily on the two syllables. He still felt uncertain about double penetration, and whether the other man was on board with the idea.

Derek nodded, "Yeah. Spencer, just say the word if it's too much. I don't want you to get hurt by this."

"Nothing I can't handle. And I'll be fine with you two right here with me," came the breathy reply.

Aaron coated his cock with a liberal amount of lube and sat on the bed.

Spencer impaled himself on his lover's hardness, groaning loudly. Once seated fully, he became still.

Aaron held him firmly by the hips, but before he could move, Derek stopped him and bent Spencer forward so that Spencer was pressed against Aaron's chest while still being held in his grip.

Derek lathered his fingers with a generous amount of lube and pushed his forefinger inside Spencer next to Aaron's cock.

Spencer cried out loudly; he already felt stretched enough, and wasn't sure he could take more. He used Aaron's kisses to distract him. Once he had adjusted, Spencer rocked his hips slightly.

Derek acknowledged the signal by adding a second finger, staying still for few seconds before scissoring and crooking them.

Spencer screamed again and buried his face into his lover's neck, biting his shoulder to muffle the sound.

Aaron stroked his head and back as he held him tight and whispered comforting words.

It was when Derek added the third and last finger that Spencer cried and jerked from the pain.

"Do you want us to stop?" Aaron asked, feeling very concerned for his lover.

"No, no," Spencer answered immediately. "I just need to adjust a bit more."

Aaron nodded, and Derek moved his fingers in and out in rhythm with Aaron's slow thrusts.

Soon the pain faded and Spencer was lost in pleasure, he moaned, panted, rocked his hips and begged for more.

Finally, Derek withdrew his fingers, coated his shaft with a generous amount of lube and pushed in very slowly, until he was fully inside.

Spencer laid limply in his lover's arms, and Aaron wondered how Spencer, who was so slim and wiry, could take so much.

It took a couple of minutes for the older two men to synchronize their thrusts, but when they did it took less than five strokes to make Spencer come hard, the muscles of his channel clenching around his two lovers' cocks. The sensation helped push both men over the edge, and they came as well, one after another.

Spencer felt the combined cum of the two men inside him fill him completely, and was barely aware of the soft cocks leaving his well-used hole before everything went black.

* * *

More than an hour had passed before Spencer came around.

Morgan had left, and Aaron was asleep next to him. Stirring, he involuntarily woke his lover, who shifted slightly.

"Aaron?"

"Mmmh?" The other man mumbled, cracking an eye open.

"It was… wow," Spencer commented; the post-coital bliss had left him speechless.

"Mmmh," Aaron mumbled again, in agreement this time. "Let's never do that again."

Spencer laughed, rolling on top of him. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"Yes, you're mine and mine alone. And I'm completely yours." The older man grumbled, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist possessively.

"You sure are."

* * *

_FIN_


End file.
